


The Sleepover With Grandpa Thanos

by Tinkerbell2319



Series: Grandpa Thanos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Kraglin was supposed to babysit but cancels last minute and the Guardians have to leave Groot with Thanos.
Series: Grandpa Thanos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949263
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

*Gamora and Nebula got Groot into a pod and packed his bags. They were taking him to Kraglin’s for the night while the other Guardians went to an important gala until 1:00 AM. While they were on their way, Kraglin had to cancel because of an emergency. *

Nebula: What are we going to do? We can’t just leave him alone.

Gamora: I’ll send out an alert asking for an emergency babysitter. 

*They only got one response* 

Thanos: *in his response* I’d love to watch the little squirt! Just bring him over.

Gamora: We are NOT sending him to Thanos! There is no way I would do that.

Nebula: Our father may be our only option.

Gamora: No. Nebula, we can't. *Nebula points to her watch* Ugh. Fine. But only because we are going to be late. If something happens to Groot, that's on you.

*Once they get to Thanos’s house*

Gamora: Okay Groot. Have fun, be safe, don’t make him angry, and tell me everything he does to you tomorrow. Also, if he tries to kill you, run. 

Groot: I am Groot. < I’m scared.>

Thanos: There he is! I’ve been wanting to meet you for the longest time. Are you ready to have an awesome sleepover with Grandpa Thanos?

Groot: I am Groot. < I wanna go home.>

Thanos: Nice to meet you, Groot. Are you ready to have some fun?

Groot: I am Groot. < No.>

Gamora: He’s a Groot. He has a hardened larynx so he can’t speak English. You have to listen to the undertones in his voice. 

Thanos: Can he understand me?

Gamora: Yes. 

Thanos: Okay. I can work with that.

Gamora: *handing Thanos Groot’s bags* We have to go. I’ll be back to pick him up in the morning. *Thanos tries to hug her but she dodges it.* Bye Groot, love you, see you in the morning! 

*Gamora and Nebula leave.*

Thanos: So, do you like cookies? I made some if you want one.

Groot: I am Groot! < I love cookies!>

Thanos: I’ll take that as a yes. 

*They enjoy the cookies and Groot sets up his sleeping bag on the floor.*

Thanos: Oh, you don’t need to sleep there. You can sleep in Gamora and Nebula’s old room if you want.

Groot: I am Groot. 

Thanos: Come on. Let’s go. 

Groot: I am Groot. < I want to sleep down here>

Thanos: I don’t know what you’re saying, so just nod or shake your head. Do you want to sleep in Gamora and Nebula’s old room?

Groot: *shakes his head* I am Groot. < No.>

Thanos: Do you want me to read you a book?

Groot: *nods* I am Groot. < I like books.>

*After the book was done, Thanos tucked Groot in for the night. The next morning, Gamora arrived in a panic.*

Gamora: Groot! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! We shouldn’t have left you- 

Groot: I am Groot! < Hi, mom!>

Gamora: *sigh* You’re still in one piece! *runs and hugs him*

Groot: I am Groot! < I had fun!>

Gamora: Well that’s great! I’m glad you had fun.

Thanos: See? Maybe I’m not so bad.

Gamora: Oh no, you are. But thanks for watching Groot. 

Thanos: Any time.

Gamora: Absolutely not. Never again.


	2. Gamora's Side of the Story

*Gamora knew it was a bad idea to leave Groot with Thanos. She was regretting it already and they'd just gotten back on the pod. As a child, she'd been tortured, trained, and turned into a weapon. If that happened to Groot, she'd never forgive herself. She looked out the window one last time as Nebula took off. Once they got back on the ship to get ready, she started panicking.*

Gamora: What if he's already hurt Groot? We have to go back and get him! I'll just skip the Gala!

Peter: He'll be fine. This gala is in our honor and it wouldn't be the same without you. 

Gamora: You don't know him, Peter! You don't know what he's capable of! The things he did to me- I can't- what if Groot can't take it?! 

Peter: *kisses her forehead* He'll be okay, I promise. You need to get dressed. 

Gamora: You should have seen how afraid he was. He was terrified! I've failed him as a mother. 

Peter: You didn't fail him. Thanos isn't going to hurt Groot. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to be late, Mora. 

Gamora: Fine. 

*She put on her dark purple dress and met the other Guardians in the living room. Peter drove the ship to the gala and the Guardians were given a warm welcome by all of the other guests. They sat down at a round table with a white tablecloth and got food from the buffet. The other Guardians ate, but Gamora just pushed her food around with her fork. *

Drax: Gamora, aren't you hungry?

Gamora: I just can't stop thinking about Groot. We shouldn't have left him with Thanos.

Rocket: We left Groot with Kraglin. We did leave Groot with Kraglin, right? 

Nebula: Nobody told you? He canceled and Thanos was our only option.

Rocket: You left Groot with Thanos?!

Gamora: We did, and I am regretting it tremendously. 

Nebula: I'm sure we have nothing to worry about.

Mantis: *touching her arm and looking at her with concern* Are you sure? Because you're terrified. 

*Gamora looked like she was going to cry.*

Peter: I know what will take your mind off of things. Dance with me. 

Gamora: I already told you, I don't dance. 

Peter: Just one song.

Gamora: I can't. I'm too worried about Groot. 

*Eventually, he managed to drag her out onto the floor. For the rest of the night, Gamora tried to enjoy the party, but she just couldn't. She went to pick Groot up first thing in the morning, sure something had gone horribly wrong. *

Gamora: Groot! Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! We shouldn’t have left you-

Groot: I am Groot! < Hi, mom!>

Gamora: *sigh* You’re still in one piece! *runs and hugs him*

Groot: I am Groot! < I had fun!>

Gamora: Well that’s great! I’m glad you had fun.

Thanos: See? Maybe I’m not so bad.

Gamora: Oh no, you are. But thanks for watching Groot.

Thanos: Any time.

Gamora: Absolutely not. Never again.


End file.
